Awaken My Soul
by Noelle1230
Summary: Robin, a young woman with no recollection of her past, joins with the young prince of Ylisse to fight the various enemies and terrible future that'll soon consume them. Various pairings stated inside.


_**Hello fellow Fanfic readers! This is my first Fire Emblem Fanfic, and I hope I do some justice in doing so. As a disclaimer, I don't own the Fire Emblem series, I merely write for pure enjoyment of the series. As another note I'd like to point out that I'm relatively new to this universe, and if I screw everything up, please notify me through PM. I'm also going to tell you guys from the start my pairings for this so if you want to be surprised by my pairings, don't read any further into my Author's Note. **_

_**They are: **_

_**Chrom/Female Robin**_

_**Lissa/Vaike **_

_**Frederick/Sumia **_

_**Gaius/Cordelia **_

_**Lon'qu/Cherche **_

_**Ricken/Nowi**_

_**Miriel/Virion**_

_**Stahl/Olivia**_

_**Henry/Tharja**_

_**Panne/Gregor**_

_**Maribelle/Libra**_

_**Kellam/Sully**_

_**That's all I could think of off the top of my head. Hopefully you'll enjoy and please read and review!**_

_**Oh and my Avatar looks like this **_

_**Build: 3**_

_**Face: 1**_

_**Hair: 4**_

_**Color: 15**_

_**Voice: 1**_

* * *

_The battle was growing intense as the Prince fought against his assailant with ferocity, trying to gain the upper hand in the duel they were waging. Robin looked on with abject horror as she fought with her tomes to distract the dark king assaulting the both of them. One by one they took turns in their fight, waning under duress and wear as they started to finally push the breaking point of the ravaging enemy. The prince approached Robin with calm cobalt eyes, the eyes that she knew so very well, "This is it, our final battle." He told her with confidence ringing through her ears. _

"_Chrom…" She said with a melancholic tone _

_He approached her with a soothing smile and a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that." _

"_Thanks Chrom." Robin smiled back, her brown eyes sparkling._

"_Now let's kill the dastard and be done with it!" Chrom raised his sword to the air, looking back to Robin with a smirk. _

"_Right!" Robin nodded as they made their final approach to the evil king. His red eyes glaring them down as he sneered and laughed maniacally, knowing their doom. _

"_Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" He rang out through his eerie voice. Robin tried to shake her fear facing her opponent, looking to Chrom for comfort and confidence. His narrowing eyes on the king made her realize her strength, she would do anything to protect them and their future. They looked at each other as they readied their attack to strike._

"_Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" The king rung out. _

"_Quick, use your magic on him!" Chrom yelled. Robin steadied her hand on her tome and blasted a bright yellow lightning bolt from it, hitting the king harshly. He yelled out in pain and Chrom took this opportunity to lay a final blow to the enemy as fast as he could letting out a final war cry as his sword sliced through his chest, shocking the king. Chrom withdrew his sword from his victim as the king fell on to the floor slowly disintegrating in a inferno of purple flames. They had won. Robin looked to Chrom whose goofy and prideful smile gave her immense joy. However that was soon over, as the body of the King rose from his doom. _

"_This isn't over," Robin heard him ring out in her head, "Damn you both!" Robin jolted in front of Chrom, pushing him out of the way, as she saw the king sending a dark and strong spell towards Chrom. As she pushed him out of the way, there was no way for her to escape the fate she sealed herself in, as the spell came fast towards her. It knocked her over as she only viewed a blinding light. The next thing she remembered was lying on the floor, Chrom racing towards her picking her up gently. _

"_Are you all right?" He said with concern written all over his face. _

"_I-I think so." Robin muttered out, feeling heavy yet lightheaded. Chrom grinned as he faced her with confidence. _

"_That's the end of him", He said while looking at the last bit of the king's body incinerated on the floor, "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last..." _

_It was in that moment that Robin's eyes were only seeing red, her veins appearing in her vision and the world was turning muffled. Chrom looked down and his eyes widened in fear and worry. Grabbing her shoulders he tried to shake Robin back to normal. _

"_What's wrong? Hey! Hang on-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as his face contorted in pain. After her vision became clear again, she saw the source of such pain: A lightning bolt, impaling Chrom's torso. _

"_Chrom…" Robin began to say, but she looked down to her right hand and found the culprit being herself, as her hand still beared sparks of lightning. Her eyes widened in panic and saddness, "No...no.."_

"_This is not your-your fault," Chrom mustered out, "Promise me, you'll escape from this place. Please...go." And with that Chrom's body fell to the floor, lifeless and still, and the only thing left to hear was the maniacal laugh of the king, echoing throughout and through Robin's ears, to her horror. All hope was lost…._

Walking on a small plain, Chrom remained on the lookout. He had been alerted of some Plegian bandits and barbarians were attacking the southern region of Ylisse and decided to take his sister, Lissa, and his trusty knight, Frederick, to a small town near the sea. It had been a long day and neither of them had found any evidence of the suspected wrong doings.

* * *

"Are you sure there's any bad guys here, Chrom?' Lissa asked.

"If there's any threat we should intercept, we should investigate, milady?" Frederick interrupted, whilst riding his horse.

"Aww my feet are starting to hurt, Chrom, can't we sit down a moment?" Lissa complained.

Chrom chuckled at his younger sister, "Lissa, it's not taking that long."

"We've been out for hours!" Lissa exclaimed, "There's nothing here."

"Well we have to make sure, we don't want our people to get hurt now, don't we?" He told her, she mumbled an okay before walking back to her brother's side. Chrom motioned Frederick over as he trotted by.

"Yes milord?" Frederick asked.

"I need us to split up, why don't you go on that side of the plain, and I'll head down this path with Lissa."

"Milord, do you think its wise to do so?" Frederick said in his usual worried tone. Chrom mearly smiled at his friend and ally.

"Of course. We won't stray far, we'll be within earshot. That goes the same to you, Frederick." He reassured him.

"Of course milord," Frederick steered his horse to his path chosen by Chrom while Chrom and Lissa went on their own path, being careful to not stray too far. Lissa was busy picking flowers trying to pass the time as Chrom looked off into the distance and saw something peculiar in the grass. A large purple coat? Laying on the ground? Chrom decided to approach a little closer to get a better look. The closer he got the more clearer it was that it wasn't just a coat. There were legs, arms, and….

"Lissa! Come here I need you immediately!" Chrom yelled for his sister. Lissa dropped all the flowers in her hands and rushed to her brother's side at the speed of light.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" She asked looking at her brother's worried expression.

"There's a person over there on the grass, they look unconscious. We need to check them out. Have your staff ready, Lissa."

Lissa nodded, "I'll call Frederick, you go on ahead and check if they're still alive."

"Right." Chrom said as he raced over the green plain as fast as he could. He could hear Frederick's horse galloping nearby and Lissa running footsteps nearby, but all he could focus on was the person laying down on the ground. Finally he reached the body and was surprised to discover the person unharmed. He took a look at the person's face; She was a girl, relatively young, around his age. She didn't looked harmed at all but she clearly not awake. Fearing the worst, Chrom placed two finger on the girl's wrist and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Chrom! Is she alright? Do I need to use my healing techniques?" Lissa asked in a rush.

"No I don't think so, I think she's alright. Asleep maybe." Chrom said to his sister.

"Milord, what should we do?" Frederick interjected.

"I'm not sure, Frederick." Chrom shrugged.

"Chrom, we have to do something." Lissa pressed.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked his sister. Not noticing the stirring below of a young woman who will change their future forever…

* * *

Robin was awoken by a pair of voices, barely making out what they were saying. Curiosity came over her as she slowly began to open her eyes. It was hard to focus on anything as her vision was being blinded by the sharp rays of the sun, but she could tell there were two people hovering over her body. As her vision became clearer she distinguished both of them as a girl and a boy.

"What do you propose we do?" She heard the man say.

"I don't know.." The girl said, looking down at Robin. The girl noticed that Robin was fully conscious, as she knelt down with a relieved grin painted upon her face. Her grayish green eyes lit up and Robin found her gaze strangely calming and sweet.

"I see you're awake now." said the young man next to the girl.

"Hey there." The girl smiled at Robin.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?", said the young man, he extended his hand towards Robin, "Give me your hand."

Softly, Robin placed her small hand in the grasp of the young man, with a gentle tug she was lifted onto her feet and within the gaze of the man. He was strikingly familiar as he was the same person in her dream named Chrom, from his dark blue hair to his equally cobalt eyes. Even his outfit was the same as the person in her dream.

Chrom inspected the woman in front of him. She was young, around his age, with blondish brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a large dark purple coat, with strange markings all over it. Her demeanor seemed friendly, if not, a bit confused and unaware of her surroundings. She seemed a bit lost .

"You alright?" He asked the young woman.

"Y-yes," She spoke in a soft voice, almost sounding authoritative, "Thank you, Chrom."

Stunned by her familiarization, Chrom continued to inquire, "Ah, then you know who I am?"

Robin didn't realize the words pouring through her mouth, "No, actually, it's strange" she sighed, "Your name...it just came...to me."

Chrom was surprised, _Curious, _"Tell me, what's your name? What brought you here?"

What seemed like a simple question puzzled Robin exceedingly, "My name is...it's...hmmm?"

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom inquired.

"I'm not sure…" Robin glanced around, taking in her surroundings, _A grassy field? I don't remember being here, _"I'm sorry, but where am I exactly" She nervously chuckled, _I must sound like a complete fool to these people. _

"Hey! I've heard of this!" The girl interjected, "It's called amnesia."

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," A man interrupted behind the pigtailed girl, he was tall, stocky and carried a scowl on his face, he didn't seem pleased by the situation at all. "We're to believe that you remember milord's name, but not your own?" He sneered at Robin.

"B-but it's the truth!" She blurted out, feeling quite helpless. Chrom took this moment to step in between his friend and the young woman before him.

"What if it is true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" He pleaded with his friend. Frederick didn't seemed moved at all.

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick stared at Robin with unfaltering eyes, before returning to his steed and mounting it.

"Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Chrom told his knight.

Robin was soon outraged, _Being a prisoner already? Great, _"Wait just a moment. Don't I have a say in this?"

Chrom looked to the young woman, a calming smile was graced upon his face, "Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

* * *

The walk was long and quiet, aside from the various footsteps and the horse Frederick was riding's hooves trotting on the ground. Robin was thinking back to her last memories, what did she remember? _That dream? Maybe that's the clue in all of this. But if that were so how come they didn't recognise me? This is strange, I can't remember anything aside from that dream, nothing else. I can't even remember my own name. How pathetic is that? How are they supposed to believe me? _Her gaze focused on Frederick, he had been taking a few glances at her several times, stern and untrusting expressions were plastered on his face. Chrom took this moment to stop the group as they were merely a few steps from the town. He looked at Robin again, his facial expressions were more warm than Frederick's but not as delightfully cheerful as the blonde pigtailed girl.

Robin scowled as she felt everyone judging her, "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom chuckled, "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

Robin tilted her head, "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick interjected, "Ha! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool!" He mocked, "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom gritted out. He glared at his trustworthy knight, as Frederick backed down, only a little. Chrom looked back to Robin with comforting eyes.

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order…" Chrom bowed gently in front of Robin, "My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that." he then gestured to the blonde girl, "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate….hmmph!" Lissa protested, stamping her feet on the ground like a toddler. She then looked to Robin with a cheerful smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

Robin again looked puzzled, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor?" She pointed out as she found it peculiar that farm folk would wear some steel and swords.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job," Chrom pointed at the knight behind Robin, "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." He bowed. "Gods forbid if one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He narrowed his eyes on Robin, _Oh gods he is utterly frightening, _"I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

For once, Robin could agree with Frederick, she nodded at him, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." Everyone jumped as Robin blurted out that last bit of information, Robin herself couldn't believe the words she had just said, _My name? I remember! Robin...Rob..in...Sounds so strange to even think let alone say...yet it feels...right. _"...I ust remembered that. How odd." Robin rubbed her forehead, "I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign? Ah well we can discuss it later." Chrom said, still quite startled, "We're almost to town. Once we-"

"CHROM! Look! The town!" Lissa yelled. She pointed off into the distance as they all saw it. The town was all in flames! Smoke coming out of the buildings as they heard distant screaming and yelling.

"Dammit! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt." Chrom muttered, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" He rallied his two comrades to him.

Frederick stopped in his tracks, "Milord, what about her?" he pointed at Robin. Chrom looked at Robin, her facial expression was a mixture of both confusion and fear.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom ordered.

Frederick readied his steed, "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa began tugging at Chrom's arm, "Let's go already!"

The three raced off towards the town without Robin understanding what on earth was going on. "But what about-Hmm.." Robin's protest was not heard as the three Shepherds had already gon without her. _What should I do now?, _She thought to herself, _I could just leave and try to remember my last memories, it'd be easier than trying to tell them I can't remember anything at all. But...maybe I could help...maybe._ In that moment Robin didn't think, she quickly tried to catch up to the Shepherds, desperately hanging on each breath. She felt something in her coat as she was running as she quickly grabbed it. _A book? _She thought, looking at the cover this was no ordinary book, _a tome! I can use this! Is there anything else,_ She felt a metal handle and pulled out the object, _Whoa! A sword! I guess I was pretty well balanced for a fighter, I think. Let's see what I can do!_

* * *

Chrom's group finally made it into town, and it was worse than he'd feared. There were about a dozen fighters, too many for just him and Frederick to take down. He sighed, _perhaps I should've brought more men, _He thought to himself. Lissa looked at her older brother with a slightly pained expression.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" She yelled out.

"Don't worry," He tried to reassure her, "after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Just then another voice rang out, "Chrom! Wait!" Chrom turned around to see Robin racing towards them, tired and out of breath.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked.

"I...I'm not sure myself. But I'm armed and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." She looked at him with those soft brown eyes. Chrom looked into those eyes and felt comfort, and trust. There's no way she could turn against him in his mind. He nodded slowly.

"Of course, strength in numbers, just stay close!" He ordered her.

"Right!" She replied standing right near Chrom.

"Remember, Robin, we are facing trained thieves and murderers," Frederick said readying his lance, "They will grant us no quarter, it's kill or be killed." He rode out his horse to attack the first of the many enemies, striking them down with his silver lance. Robin glanced back at Chrom as he gave her a reassuring glance. She looked back at the battlefield and chose a target, a mage. Slowly she crept up on him and at the very last second she started attacking with her bronze sword. She took the mage down effortlessly with her sword, but she couldn't help but look at the formation of the enemies down the field of battle, it looked like…

"Robin, behind you!" Chrom yelled out as a swordsman came rushing behind Robin. Quickly she started dodging his attacks with her sword, but the swordsman was incredibly fast. She was about to get hit when Chrom swooped by and stabbed him, killing the swordsman instantly. Chrom looked over Robin briefly.

"You alright, Robin?" He asked.

"Yeah, thankfully no wounds, thanks to you." Robin smiled at Chrom. He gestured to look at Robin's sword and she watched him look over it.

"I see you wear a sword and- Wait, is that a tome?" He pointed at the small yellow book in Robin's hand.

"I-I believe so? I suppose I should check.." She grabbed the book out of her coat pocket not noticing Chrom's displeasure.

"You believe so? Perhaps I keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" Chrom started to hesitantly back away from Robin.

"No! I can control it," Robin reassured, "I'm sure." She looked back to the thunder tome and read it over again, "Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…"

Chrom's eyes went wide in fear, he knew she'd lost her memories but this was pretty extreme, she could accidentally hurt someone.

"Don't worry big brother!" Lissa interjected catching up to the two, "I may not be able to attack but I'll be sure to fix up any wounds that the enemy or even Robin may inflict." She winked at Robin who shifted uncomfortably. Frederick, who was finishing off another Ruffian, came over to the small group.

"Milord, we need to move quickly!" He informed Chrom.

Chrom nodded, "Right! Robin, are you still with us?" He asked noticing her pondering expression.

"Hmm...It's strange." She said, "Here on the battlefield, I can...Well, I can 'see' things."

Chrom furrowed his brow, "See things? Like what?"

Robin tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the enemies ahead, "The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle. I must have studied it somewhere…"

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom asked, quite shocked by her statement.

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself." Robin looked over to see a mage approaching fast. "Chrom, mage incoming!"

Chrom looked up, "Right, leave it to me." He went rushing towards the mage, taking him down in expert speed. Robin couldn't help but admire his sword fighting style, it was so rapid and precise yet extraordinarily strong, almost impossibly so. He looked so perfect the way he handled himself in battle, always a leader and respected, it was very admirable. Looking over her shoulder she found another enemy coming their way. Readying herself, she used her Thunder tome to take the swordsman out, and because he was defenseless to her ranged attacks, she put him down easily.

"Woo way to go Robin!" Lissa cheered behind her as Chrom approached them once again, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right, Robin? Don't rush into danger like that." He told her.

Robin smiled, "I'm fine, Chrom, don't worry."

Chrom smiled back, "You've lent us your strength and that makes you a friend. Having an ally at my side gives me courage."

Robin's face went quizzical once again at Chrom's comment, "Thank you, but..I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"I believe there's a tactical advantage at fighting side by side. It's fuzzy...wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, and speed. Yes, yes I'm sure of it!" She grinned widely.

"Milord, the only one left is the bandit chief ahead in the town center. If Robin is correct in her assertion, we can take him out together." Frederick told Chrom.

"What do you suggest, Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin rubbed her fore head and pondered a moment, "Perhaps if Frederick becomes the distraction, Chrom can take point, while I used ranged attacks by Chrom's side."

"Hey!" Lissa interjected, "What about me?"

"Lissa can stay in the back," Robin said, "If anyone gets injured, Lissa will be able to get to them in time."

"Sounds good to me!" Lissa said cheerfully.

"Alright let's do this," Chrom rallied them all together as Frederick took Robin's advice and started a distraction around the bandit leader. Seeing as it worked efficiently, Chrom and Robin made their approach, and just as discussed, Chrom took point, effectively maneuvering around the leader and managing to tough out his blows. As he was about to the final strike into the leader, the leader took him down and was then ready to slice Chrom with his axe. Robin took this as her time to react and expertly shot a Thunder spell at the bandit leader. The leader fell to the ground lifeless. Robin rushed to help Chrom off the ground, extending a hand to him and gently lifting him off his feet.

"Heh thanks, bit of deja vu there, huh?" Chrom joked

"Hehe yeah I guess so," Robin smiled at him, as they exchanged a friendly gaze. She sighed as she looked to her surroundings and found no other signs of trouble nearby, "Well, that's the end of that."

Lissa giggled, "Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well I just tried my hardest, I'm not the best and I'm lucky these things came into my memory at the right time." She sheepishly said, deeply flustered by her comment.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom smiled.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick inquired his demeanor more concerned than hostile, like before. However he was still not trusting of Robin's behavior.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me, I have shared all I know." Robin tried to get across to Frederick that she was no threat but it was hard to do since she knew nothing of her past.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom warmly complimented Robin.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick inquired.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents." Chrom looked at the town as the flames were starting to extinguish, "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Robin's eyes lit up, _He's so brave and kind to take in consideration for me. So noble, and not to mention handsome, _Robin shook her head at the thought, she barely knew him, hell she didn't know herself. But the least she could do was admire him.

"Besides, I believe her story, odd as it may be." Chrom finished. Robin was flattered, he believed her, trusted her. A nobody like her with no memory, most people would abandon her in a second, but Chrom didn't. She smiled warmly at his defiant face towards Frederick.

"Th-Thank you, Chrom." She blushed.

"So how about it?" Chrom approached Robin with an equally warm smile, "Will you join us, Robin?"

She looked at him with sparkling brown eyes, "I would be honored."

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, milord," Frederick interjected, "But did you notice? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked. _It sounds almost familiar to me…_

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom answered, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And its the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless." Lissa shouted with concern.

"They do have us milady: Shepherds to tend the sheep." Frederick reassured the little Cleric. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know.." Lissa said. "Don't worry, I'll get used to all this."

"Milord, please." said a distant voice, "You must stay the night!"

Robin looked behind Frederick to see a villager rushing to greet them, "We are simple folk, of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we are off to Ylisstol." Frederick declined politely. A side Robin didn't know existed with how he had treated her so far.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa said unaware of Frederick's comment, but came to the quick realization. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark."

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like. I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you." Lissa whimpered

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin joked.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa protested.

Chrom chuckled, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

Robin giggled, "Duly noted."

"Ahem, you do realize I am still here?" Frederick interjected.

"Oh we realize." Chrom laughed much to Frederick's displeasure.

"Heh heh." Robin chuckled.

Frederick sighed and shook his head, "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick mounted his horse and steered it out of town.

"C'mon Chrom," Lissa tugged her older brother's arm.

"Coming Lissa." He eyed Robin and gestured her to follow him, "That means you too, Robin."

"I'll follow your lead." Robin smiled as she and Chrom walked towards the road to Ylisstol. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all…._


End file.
